A New Dawn
by twilightfanjm
Summary: All of her life Renesmee has never known who her father was. Everytime she asks her mom about him, it always ends in a fight. What happens when she runs away to look for him?
1. Running Away

**Chapter 1: Running Away  
Renesmee's POV**  
I decided to run away. My mom just doesn't understand. I need to know who he is, who my dad is. She refuses to talk about him, and very time I mention him it ends in a fight.  
I don't understand her; don't I have a right to know where my vampire half comes from? She doesn't seem to think so, the only way I will ever find out is if I leave and go and search on my own. So I left mom a letter.

_Mom, I'm sorry that I'm leaving. But, I have to know who he is. I don't know why you are keeping this from me. I don't even know his name. I feel incomplete without knowing. I'm sorry that I'm doing this, but you give me no other choice.  
Love, Nessie_

My mom was out hunting right now, so I pack my bags and leave while I still can.  
Once I get to the airport I decide to go to Forks Washington, that's where my mom used to live when she had me ten years ago. The thing is I don't look 10, I look 17.  
As I board the plane, I can't help but think about how heartbroken mom will be, but I have to do this. I need to know.

**I know it'a short first chapter, but tell me what you think.**  
**Please Review**


	2. Help

**Chapter 2: Help**

As I arrived in Forks I couldn't help but feel guilty about what I was doing to my mom. I knew that this would kill her, but this was something that I needed to do.

As I was walking around Forks, I began to feel nostalgic about this place. I was born here, and I spent the first few months of my life here before we moved to Denali Alaska.

I didn't pay attention where to where I was heading, but I soon found myself in front of my mom's old house.

It was sad to see this house all boarded up. A week before I was born, my grandpa Charlie died of a heart attack so there was no one to inhabit this house after we left.

After yanking a few pieces of wood off the house I was able to enter.

I walked up to my mom's old room. This was also the room that I was born in. My birth wasn't an ordinary birth, the only way I could be born is to rip and claw my way out of my mother's stomach. The only way to save my mom's life was for me to turn her into a vampire right after I was born.

I wonder if other hybrids have had the same birth experience. The problem is that my species is so rare, that I've never even met another hybrid. Other vampires are usually fascinated by me as it is a common belief that vampires can't have children. Apparently my scent is something that no vampire has ever come across before.

As I walking around the room I accidentally stepped on a loose floorboard.

"Ouch, stupid floorboard" I muttered.

Then something sticking up from underneath the floor board caught my attention. When I removed the floorboard I saw that there was several items hidden underneath. There was a CD, two worn and torn expired plane tickets to Florida, and several pictures.

They were pictures of my mom when she was human and a pale bronze haired boy that I had never seen before. I looked closer at the bronze haired boy and I realized that he had golden eyes; which meant that he was a vegetarian vampire.

"Oh my" I muttered when I realized that he was basically the male version of me. The only difference was that I had my mom's chocolate brown eyes.

This is my father. He has to be, we are almost identical. Our features are almost exactly the same, and we both have the same bronze hair.

I looked more closely at the pictures to see if there was a name. But, sadly there wasn't any name.

I quickly gathered up the stuff and left the house contemplating where I should head next when I came across a strange scent.

I followed the scent which led me to a boy that I had never met before.

He turned around when I approached.

"Are you a hybrid?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you half human and half vampire?"

"Yes" I said shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Because I'm a hybrid too. But, I've never met another hybrid before, especially one as attractive as you. You smelled strange, so I thought you might be one" he said as he blushed.

The truth was that I found him attractive too.

"My name is Renesmee Swan" I said.

"I'm Taylor Evans Jr." he said.

"Nice to meet you" we both said at the same time.

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"My mom died when I was born, and I have no idea who my dad is, I have been on my own all my life. What about yours?"

"I was able to turn my mom after I was born, but she won't tell me anything about my dad. That's why I ran away, so I can look for him" I explained.

"She won't tell you anything. That's not fair" he said.

"I know, but I found these pictures, and I think he's my father" I said as I handed him the photos.

"I think your right, he looks just like you" he said.

"Maybe I can help you. My gift is tracking"

"How can you track someone you've never met?"

"I'm not sure how it works, but once I know what I'm tracking, I usually find it fast" he explained.

"Okay, but why is your name Taylor Evans Jr.?" I asked.

"That's what my mom called me before she died" he said solemnly.

"Sorry" I said

"It's okay. Do you have a gift?"

"Yes, shield penetration and thought projection. I can show people what I'm thinking just by touching them" I explained.

"That's cool" he said.

"I really like you" he said very straight forward.

"I really like you too" I said as I blushed.

**Please Review**


	3. She's Gone

**Chapter 3: She's Gone  
Bella's POV**  
To say that I was completely and utterly upset right now would be an understatement; Nessie had asked about her father again. I don't know why she insists on knowing about him when we were perfectly happy together; just the two us.  
Edward had hurt me so much that day that he had left me in that godforsaken forest, when he told me that he didn't want me. I felt used because we had made love for the first and last time the night before my birthday. I think he was unfulfilled by that night, that had to be the night he was referring to when he said "what happened the other night made me realize its time for a change" I always new that I wasn't good enough for him.  
Two weeks after he left I realized that I was pregnant with his baby. I didn't even bother to look for Edward or his family, since I was just a play thing for Edward he definitely wouldn't want me now that I was pregnant. Why would he want his baby if he didn't even love it's mother?  
I thought I was doing great as a single mom. I loved my Renesmee. She gets most of her looks from her dad, and she does things that remind me of him a lot. She has that crooked smile of his that I love so much, she has his exact shade of bronze hair, and she definitely has his stubbornness. Or our stubbornness I should say.  
All of this is why I vowed not to tell her about her dad. It would kill her to know what her dad did to me. I didn't want her to feel all of the pain he caused me. I didn't want her to feel the same hurt that I felt.  
She's just so stubborn though! She insists on knowing even if its better for her not to know. That's why I get so mad. We always end up arguing about it. Today's argument was the worst though .  
I left to go hunting afterwards. I needed to release my anger and calm down before I returned. I had had enough of arguing about this with her, she knew that I didn't want her to bring him up. I've warned her time and time again not to bring him up, that one day she was going to get in trouble. Today I was going to ground her. Maybe that way she will stop asking about him.

"Renesmee!" I shouted. "We need to talk. Come down here now!" I shouted.  
"Renesmee now!" I continued when she didn't come down.  
"I'm counting to the three! If you are not down here you will be in even more trouble" I said.  
"One..."  
"Two..."  
"Two and a half..."  
"Two and three quarters..."  
"Three!"  
Oh, okay, she was going to be in even worse trouble now, but when I stormed into her room she wasn't there.  
There was a note on her bed. Out of curiosity I went to read it.  
_Mom, I'm sorry that I'm leaving. But, I have to know who he is. I don't know why you are keeping this from me. I don't even know his name. I feel incomplete without knowing. I'm sorry that I'm doing this, but you give me no other choice.  
Love, Nessie_

Oh no. I looked throughout her room and I saw that most of her stuff had been packed.

"What have I done?" I asked myself. I read the note again, and it just broke my heart.

I worried about the pain it would cause her to know what her dad had done, but reading this note has made me realize just how much it was killing her not to know about him and I started crying or sobbing I should say, when I saw how much I was the one hurting her. I denied her the right to know about her own father.

I would do the same thing if I were in her situation.

I got on the computer so I could track her through her credit card. Maybe I could find her if I see where she has charged it.

There was a charge for a ticket to Forks. I quickly booked a flight out there. I had to find her, I vowed. I would tell her everything.

**Renesmee's POV**

"Where should we go now Taylor?" I asked.

"My other sense is telling me that he's in Rochester New York with seven other vampires. So we book a flight to New York" he said.

"You know who he's with?"

"Yes, I don't really understand that part of my gift, but somehow I just know how many other people a person is with at the moment" he said.

"That's really amazing. I wonder what your dad's gift is. I inherited my mom's gift backwards" I said.

"What do you mean backwards?"

"My mom is a shield, she can protect her mind from mental attacks. I, on the other hand penetrate shields. I think my dad might be a mind reader just based on my second gift" I said.

"That's interesting. I wonder if my gift works that way too" he said.

"We'll, lets go to the big apple" I said grinning as we got to the airport.

"Yes, lets go" he said

**Please Review**


	4. Someone's Coming

**Chapter 4: Someone's Coming  
Edward's POV**  
Nothing at all has been the same since that day. I will never understand how Bella could have believed my lie so easily. I was prepared to lie through my teeth to even plant the seed of doubt in her mind. How could she believe me so easily? I told her a thousand times that I love her, and she let one word break her faith in me.  
I traveled for months because I just wanted to be alone. I tried my hand at tracking, but I was never very good at it. I tracked Victoria for months but I was never able to find her.  
During those few months that I was traveling I met another vampire who's situation was very similar to mine. He too had fallen in love with a human girl, but he also left her for her safety. He too was a vegetarian vampire. It was through sharing our mutual experience with human girls that Taylor Evans and I became best friends and eventually brothers.  
The family welcomed him with open arms; apparently Alice had already seen him becoming part of the family.  
Later on we let each other in our biggest secrets of all; we had both made love with our human companions. This was our secret though, we were afraid of how the family would react if they knew we had taken that step in our relationships and then chose to leave.  
I was drawn out of my thoughts when Taylor ran up to me.  
"Edward we have to leave now. Two people are tracking us" he said.  
Taylor's gift was rather strange. He was the opposite of a tracker, he could sense whenever someone was looking for him, or someone close to him. The strangest part was that he could sense how many people were looking for us.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"I have no idea, but they are almost here. They are coming from Forks" he said.  
"What are we going to do? What if it's the Volturi? Everyone else knows where we live" I said.  
"That's what worries me. I think it's an enemy that's looking for us" he said.  
"We need to talk to Carlisle. He'll know what to do"  
With that we run back to the main house.  
"Someone is tracking us" I said.  
"What?" Carlisle asked clearly shocked.  
"Taylor senses that two people are tracking us" I said  
"I have no idea why though. I just suddenly had this weird feeling" Taylor added.  
"Then we have to move" Rosalie said. "We move or we stay and confront whoever it is"  
"I it's best not to confront them. I don't what they are. They are not human, vampire, shapeshifter of werewolf. I have never sensed their kind tracking me or anyone else. They could be dangerous" Taylor said  
"Wait, they are a different species? No other species exists that is smart enough to track us" I said.  
"It's unknown, and it might be dangerous" Esme said.  
"I think we should stay and fight whatever it is they are" Emmett said.  
Of course Emmett would want to stay and fight.  
"I think it's safer to leave, and if these things continue to track us then we confront them" Carlisle said.  
"So where do we go now?" Everyone asked at the same time.  
"Chicago Illinois, we haven't been there in a long time, it's time we went again" Carlisle said.  
"Okay" we all agreed  
**Please Review**


	5. Stranded

**Chapter 5: Stranded**  
**Renesmee's POV**  
"We've got a huge problem" Taylor said while we were still on the plane.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"They've moved. They are going to Chicago now" he said.  
"What are we going to do?"  
"As soon as we land we buy more tickets, get on the next available flight" he said.  
"Attention ladies and gentlemen, due to severe weather in New York all connecting flights are delayed. There will be no more flights for the duration of the day"  
"Well, we can't do anything for now. I suggest we get a hotel and stay there for now" I said.  
"I think that's the best plan. When the weather clears up we go to Chicago" he said.  
"That sounds like a great plan" I said.  
When we landed in the airport we saw just how severe the weather was. It looked like a hurricane was brewing.  
"How long do you think is going to last?" I asked.  
"I have no idea. This could last days; maybe weeks" he said.  
"So we are stuck here?!" I shouted causing him to flinch.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout. I'm just upset.  
"It's okay, and yes I think we will be stuck here for awhile" he said.  
"Look, here is a pamphlet of hotels around here" he said.  
There was a list of hotels we decided to go down the list. Unfortunately most of them were full.  
There was just one hotel left.  
"Do you have any rooms left?" I asked z  
"I don't know, let me check" the lady answered.  
"You are in luck, we do have one room available" she said.  
"What type of room is it?"  
"It's a suite, and it has just one king sized bed, and two bathrooms. It has free room service, and other luxurious accommodations" she said.  
I was suddenly terrified of what the bill would be.  
"How much does this cost?" I asked.  
"$3000 a night"  
"Three thousand dollars a night" I said slowly.  
"Yes mam that is the price" she said.  
My heart rate sped up and I started breathing heavily; that was a lot of money. I knew I could afford it though, my mom has made a lot of good investments in the past ten years and that has made us rich. But charging this much on my credit card on top of all the plane tickets terrified me. However we had no other choice, besides sleeping in this weather.  
"Okay, I'll take it"  
"Your name?" she asked.  
"Renesmee Swan"  
"Could you spell that out"  
So I spelled out my name for her and booked our suite. I would have to pay when I got their.  
"Well, at lease we have a room now. We won't have to sleep on the street" he said.  
"Yes, but it's going to cost me $3000 a night, and god only knows how many nights we are going to be stuck here" I said.  
He had no comment for that one.  
"Okay, lets go" he said.  
We got a cab and went to our hotel. Once we got into our room we noticed just how big it was; there was an indoor jacuzzi and an 80 inch plasma screen TV.  
"Woah, it's gigantic. Look how big it is" he said.  
"For $3000 a night I would hope that it's nice" I said.  
"To bad there is only one bed though" he said.  
"You can have it" I said. He just looked at me like I'm crazy.  
"No, I can't take the bed. Ladies get the bed" he said smiling at me.  
"No, you take it. I'll sleep on the couch" I said.  
"No, I'll sleep on the couch. A gentlemen would not let a lady sleep on the couch. Just take the bed Nessie" he said.  
"Okay, you win" I said.  
"Lets order some room service. I'm starved" he said.  
"Yeah, me too" I said as my own stomach reminded me that it was time to eat.  
"What about pizza? That sounds good" he said.  
"Great idea, for dessert how about some of these cheesecakes?" I asked.  
"Sounds delicious" he answered  
"Want to watch some movies? There is a lot of movie choices. Might as well enjoy this giant plasma TV that we have here" I said.  
"Yes"  
We ended up watching two movies as we ate. I chose Remember Me, which made Taylor cry as well as me. He chose Thor, which was also a really good movie.  
After two movies we were both really tired and sleepy. It had been a long day of traveling.  
The wind and rain sounded very ferocious and scary as I fell asleep.  
I woke up once and saw Taylor shivering violently in his sleep, so I went and got one of my blankets and draped it over him; he stopped shivering right away and I couldn't help but smile at him.

**Bella's POV**  
I was on the plane when a voice came over the intercom.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen I regret to inform you that due to severe weather in New York we are being diverted to Jacksonville Florida.

Severe weather, I hope Nessie's okay. I would die if anything happened to her.  
I hope this weather does not last long. I never though that I'd be returning to Jacksonville where my mom lives, I haven't heard from her in ten years, I should take advantage of the situation and check on her.  
Once we landed I booked a hotel, and then I decided to go online and check Nessie's credit card charges again.  
"Oh my god" I said when I saw a $3000 charge for a hotel room. I swear that if I find her healthy, I'm going to kill her.  
**Please Review**


	6. Renesmee's Date

**Chapter 6: Renesmee's Date**

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up the next morning to the sound of thunder crackling throughout the sky.  
"Nessie, your finally awake" Taylor said.  
"What time is it?" I asked  
"Nine in the morning. I've been awake for a few hours though" he said.  
"It doesn't look like this weather is going to clear up anytime soon" I said.  
"No, on TV they said that it might be storming like this for a week" he said.  
"A whole week! Mom is going to kill me!" I shouted.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Because we are stuck in this expensive hotel room for an entire week!"  
"Oh" he said.  
I laid back down in bed only to feel that familiar burn in the back of my throat start to get stronger and stronger.  
"I need to go hunt" I said.  
""Me too, my throat has been feeling like it's on fire all morning" Taylor said.  
"Then let's go together. I just wish it wasn't storming" he said.  
"Yes, me too" I said.  
Wait" I said as a sudden thought occurred to me.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Unlike most I only hunt animals" I said.  
"Oh that's okay, I only hunt animals too. I don't like the idea of killing innocent humans" he said.  
"Yeah, me too" I said  
Since we didn't have a car we had to walk in the rain. It took us a long time but eventually we found a place to hunt without drawing suspicion.  
We decided to make a game out of who could catch the largest prey.  
We both spotted a lion at the same time.  
"Let's race for it" Taylor said.  
"Okay" I said and we both took off running at the same time. The poor lion didn't stand a chance against us. We both tackled him at the same time and started feeding.  
Afterwards we went back to the hotel.  
As the day went by I started to feel strange. I've had colds before but this felt different.  
I decided to take some medicine because I felt like I was developing a fever.  
"Nessie, are you okay?" Taylor asked noticing my distress.  
"I'm fine, I just need to lie down" I lied. I didn't want to worry him.  
"Do you want to go out to dinner with me?" he asked.  
"I would be honored to go out with you" I said. He got really happy.  
"Yes! She said yes!" he started shouting and I laughed and smiled at him. I just hoped that I could get rid of this fever by then.  
"What time should we leave?" he asked.  
"What about six?" That would give me three hours to rest and get ready.  
"Sounds good" he said excitedly before running up to me and kissing me on the cheek.  
We both blushed at the same time.  
"I'm sssso ssorry" he stammered out.  
I went up to him and hugged him.  
"It's okay, I really liked it" I said before I gave him a kiss which made him blush even harder.

Something about this boy just makes my heart beat faster.

By the time six o clock came I was feeling much better and more energetic.

"Let's go" Taylor said urgently. We were heading to an Italian restaurant that I had found online.  
"What are you going to order?" Taylor asked once we were at the restaurant.  
"I think Spaghetti, it's one of my favorites" I said.  
"That's what I'm getting. It's one of my favorites too" he said.  
"You look beautiful Nessie" he told me.  
"Thank you" I said blushing.  
"I like it when you blush" he said.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"Yes, you look so adorable" he said.  
"Thanks, you look good too" I answered.  
Just then our waitress arrived. It annoyed me how she didn't even pay any attention to me.  
"Is there anything I can get you?" she asked looking at him only.  
"What did you want Ness?" he asked and the waitress reluctantly looked at me.  
"Spaghetti" I said.  
"Make that two" Taylor added.  
"Okay" she said smiling at him and then leaving.  
"She likes you" I said.  
"She does?" he asked.  
"You men are so clueless" I said rolling my eyes. "She only looked at you the entire time she was here" I said.  
"Really? Well, I don't care. I only have eyes for one girl and she's sitting right in front of me" he said smiling, causing me to blush for the millionth time today.  
"I'm having a lot of fun with you on this trip" he told me.  
"I'm having a lot of fun with you too. I never though I'd meet someone like you" I said.  
"Like how?" he asked.  
"Smart, funny, fun, and cute" I said causing him to choke on his soda.  
"I never though I'd meet a girl like you. I've met other girls, but none of them measure up to you" he said.  
"Who have you met?" I asked.  
"Just human teenage girls. Most of them are just annoying though" he said.  
"Could you tell me more about your life?" I asked him.  
"Sure, after my mom died it was my aunt that took care of me. She raised me as her own, but she died two years ago. I inherited her house and all of her stuff. But, I've been on my own since then, no family" he said sadly.  
"I'm sorry" I said.  
"It's okay. What about your family?" he asked right before the waitress arrived with our food.  
"Just me and my mom. My grandpa died a week before I was born" I said.  
"I'm sorry. I hope we can find your dad" he said.  
"I have faith in you. I just wish I could help you find your dad" I said sincerely.  
"I wish so too" he said.  
I had to use the bathroom, but when I got up I suddenly felt very dizzy and weak and I fell right into Taylor's arms.  
"Nessie, are you okay?" he asked clearly panicked.  
"I don't know, just take me back" I said. His face grew more concerned as he supported me.  
**Please Review**


	7. At Last

**Chapter 7: At Last**

**Bella's POV**

Something was wrong, Nessie needs me right now. I can feel it in my bones, call it a mother's intuition. Being away from her right now has me scared.  
I think she's okay. She was heading to Chicago now, so that's where I was going.  
But still, I got this uneasy feeling a few days ago.  
At least my mom seems to be doing good. She married a few years ago, and they have two kids now; a boy and a girl.  
She thinks that I'm dead though.  
As I was sitting on the plane I felt it, something big was about to happen.

**Renesmee's POV**

As the days passed I kept having those strange spells of weakness and dizziness, and also the fever. I don't understand what's happening.  
"Nessie, I think you should go to a hospital. Whatever this is I don't like it" Taylor said.  
"I'm fine Taylor. It's not like I can just go to any regular doctor. I mean we run a temperature over 100 degrees, and we have a faster pulse. I can't go, they would automatically know that something is different about me" I said.  
"Yeah, you do have a point. I just worry about you" he said.  
"Too bad there aren't any vampire doctors" I said.  
"Ha ha! Good one! Vampire doctor" he said laughing.  
"Yeah, I know" I said chuckling with him.  
"At least we can leave to Chicago now" I said.  
"I was beginning to think that the storm was never going to stop" he said.  
I was also thinking of how expensive our little stay was.  
"I'm just glad that we can continue our adventure" I said.  
"You and me both. Are you sure you can travel?" he asked.  
"I think I'll be okay" I said. He really does worry about me, and he takes care of me. He's so sweet, tender, and cute. I find myself thinking about him a lot. I think I'm falling for him.  
We packed our bags and checked out of the hotel before going to the airport.  
By the time we had boarded the plane we were both tired. We ended up falling asleep in each others arms and we slept the entire flight.  
Once we landed we decided to check in another hotel. A less extravagant one.  
"Should we go look for him now? Or wait?" I asked.  
"We should go now. They are extremely close. I can feel it" he said.  
"Then let's go" I said excitedly.  
"Ness, I hope this doesn't seem random, but I wanted to ask you something" he said.  
"Sure, what is it?" I asked.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked a little to quickly.  
I smiled "Yes, of course I will" I said before he ran up to me and kissed me.  
"We should probably go now" he said once we broke apart.  
"I guess we should" I said.  
"We are very close" he said once we had entered a forest. All I can say was that he was a very good tracker.  
We had already been out here for a few hours and it was getting dark, so I was glad that we were getting close.  
We suddenly heard two pairs of footsteps fast approaching.  
"Do you hear that?" I asked sounding scared.  
"Yes" he looked and sounded as scared as I was.  
I was suddenly tackled to the floor and whoever it was also covered my mouth and faced me in the other direction so I couldn't see whoever it was.  
Taylor was also being held in the same position as me by his captor.  
We were taken to a big white house. Where there were several other vampires waiting for us.  
"Edward, Taylor, let them go" said the blonde guy who was clearly the leader. We were both thrown onto the floor  
"What are you and what do you want with us? You smell like vampire and human" he asked.  
I was to scared to speak.  
After a few seconds of silence I managed to speak.  
"We are hybrids, half human and half vampire" I said.  
My captor came into view and I nearly had a stroke when I saw who it was; my father.  
"Liar, there's no such thing" he seethed.  
"Actually, Edward such creatures do exist. I know some vampires who have met such creatures" Carlisle said.  
"There are?" he asked.  
"Yes. They are extremely rare. But, whenever a male vampire and female human successfully mate it always results in the human getting pregnant with the vampire's child, they are rare because successful matings between humans and vampires are rare. I've always wanted to meet and study one" he said.  
Edward's and Taylor's went very wide.  
"What's your name and who are your parents?" Carlisle asked.  
"I'm Renesmee Swan. My mom's name is Bella and this is my dad" I said pointing to him.  
"Look, I even have these pictures" I showed Carlisle the stuff I found in mom's old room.  
"Unbelievable" Carlisle said.  
Edward just stared at me, if possible he went paler.  
"I'm Taylor Evans Jr. My mom's name was Ally Dawson. I never knew my dad though" he said.  
I saw Taylor's captor go paler as his eyes widened.  
Everyone was just looking between the two of them.  
"We'll talk inside" Carlisle said.

**Please Review**


	8. Part Of This Family

**Chapter 8: Part Of This Family**

**Renesmee's POV**

I followed everyone inside nervously. I could tell that Taylor was just as nervous as I was. My dad couldn't take his eyes off of me. I wondered what he was thinking? Would he accept that I'm his daughter?  
"You two have a seat" the blonde guy said.  
"First of all let me introduce myself. I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. That's Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. You've already met Edward and Taylor" he said.  
"Yes"  
"I believe you when you say you are Edward's and Bella's daughter" he said.  
"You do?" I asked.  
"Yes, you look just like Edward, and your eyes are definitely Bella's eyes" he said.  
He looked at Taylor before saying "you look a lot like your father, and from the pictures I've seen of your mother you look a lot like her" he said.  
"You know my father?" Taylor asked.  
"Yes, he's right behind you" he said.  
We both turned around at the same time to see him standing right.  
"Dad?" he asked with tears in his eyes.  
"Yes son, it's me" he said. They stood like that for some time before I felt cold arms embrace me.  
I turned to see that it was my own father embracing me.  
"Daddy?" I asked still in disbelief that my dad was holding me.  
"Even though we just met, I already love you Renesmee" he said.  
"I love you too daddy" I said.  
Everyone remained silent the entire time.  
"What happened to your mothers? If I remember correctly the birth of a hybrid is extremely dangerous" Carlisle said.  
"It is. The only way we can be born is to rip and claw our way out. I was able to turn my mom at the last second though. She's a vampire now" I said.  
I think everyone was shocked when I told them about mom's vampire status, but happy that she was alive.  
"My mom didn't make it" Taylor said, and I think his dad would be in tears if it were possible.  
Everyone offered their condolences to the both of them.  
"Who took care of you then?" Taylor Sr. asked.  
"My aunt, but she died two years ago, I've been on my own since" he answered.  
"You don't have to be anymore because you are both part of this family now" Esme said.  
"Do you have any gifts?" Carlisle asked.  
"Yes, I can penetrate shields and show people what I'm thinking" I said.  
"I'm a tracker. All I know I need to know is what my target looks like and I automatically know where he is and how many people he's with" Taylor added.  
"Is that how you found us?"  
"Yes"  
"Interesting, you both have the opposite gifts of your parents" Carlisle said.  
"Now I really don't understand why your mom didn't want us around anymore. If she took her relationship with your father to that level,why would she suddenly turn on us and say that we are monsters after all? It really hurt us" Carlisle wondered as he looked at me.  
That really confused me, from what I gathered in our arguments, it was my father that hurt my mom.  
Edward suddenly tensed up, not liking the direction our conversation was taking.  
"That's not what I understand. My mom never liked to talk about my dad, I didn't even know his name until today. From what I was able to gather from her, my dad was the one who hurt her" I said.  
Everyone was frozen as they stared at my father who was fidgeting nervously.  
"I lied to everyone. After what happened with Jasper, I knew we had to leave. Bella was so adamant about coming with us that I had to lie to her and tell her that I didn't love her, and I knew the only way we would ever leave her is if she said that we were monsters. So that's what I did, I lied to everyone. I don't like it, but I thought it was necessary" he said shamefully.  
I was shocked, my family was broken up over a bunch of stupid lies.  
Taylor looked at me with sympathy in his eyes.  
"Edward! How could you be so stupid?! How could you hurt us and Bella the way you did?! And after you had sex with her! You don't pull a stunt like that after you sleep with someone Edward!" Carlisle screamed at him. It must have been rare for him to get upset like this because everyone looked extremely shocked.  
"Edward how could you?! She was like a daughter to us!" Esme screamed.  
"I can't believe you hurt us and my sister that way!" Alice shouted before going and slapping Edward.  
"Your stupid actions not only hurt us, but your own daughter as well!" Rosalie shouted. Everyone went on like this for awhile.  
As I got up I felt that familiar dizziness and weakness again before I fell.  
"Nessie! No not again" Taylor said.  
Everyone looked at me with deep concern, but it was Carlisle who reacted the fastest..  
"Renesmee what's wrong?" he asked.  
"I got dizzy and weak again. This has been happening a lot this past week, along with fevers" I said.  
Carlisle grew more concerned as he picked me up.  
"I'll deal with you later Edward" he said.  
He took me into a room that looked just like a hospital room.  
"Are you a doctor?" I asked.  
"Yes"  
I just laughed and he raised his eyebrows at me.  
"Sorry, it's just Taylor and I were joking around earlier. He was telling me that I should go see a doctor. I told him that I would need a vampire doctor so that my body doesn't raise suspicion with me having a fast heart rate and a temperature that should mean I should be dead" I said.  
"It's true" Taylor said when he joined us.  
Carlisle just smiled as he said "I'm happy to be your vampire doctor"  
He laid me on the bed and inserted an IV into me.  
"I'm going to run some tests on you. This really concerns me that you've had such serious symptoms for over a week" he said.  
Taylor was there the entire time holding my hand.  
A few hours later Carlisle came in with a grave look on his face before he said "I know what's wrong with you"

**Please Review  
A/N: The next chapter is also the big reunion! I won't leave you hanging too long though, I promise!**


	9. A Grim Diagnosis

**Chapter 9: A Grim Diagnosis**

**Renesmee's POV**

My heart started thumping harder and faster, and my breathing picked up as well. I also had no feeling in my hand now courtesy of my boyfriend.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"It looks like it started out as a kidney infection. However, due to the lack of treatment it entered the bloodstream. Since your heart rate is much faster than a normal human's it's unintentionally aiding the illness by pumping it throughout your body. It's already starting to affect your other organs" he said.  
"I haven't felt any pain though" I said.  
"It's because you are half vampire, your body is fighting it by minimizing some of the effects, but it's losing" he said.  
"Losing?" I asked suddenly feeling very scared.  
"It means the infection will kill you if we don't treat you promptly. I can't even guarantee that treatment would work" he said.  
"No! No no no!" I screamed over and over again.  
"Nessie, you'll be okay. You have to be okay" Taylor said.  
He sounded like he was going to cry too.  
Carlisle put some medicine into the IV.  
"It's antibiotics for the infection, the sooner we start you on medicine the better. I'll be back soon, I'm not quite done yelling at your father yet" he said.  
I fell asleep and woke up later to the feeling of cold arms hugging me.  
I looked up to see my dad.  
"Nessie, I'm so sorry. Sorry doesn't even cover the way I feel. I should have never left your mom, or lied to everyone the way I did" I said.  
"Why? Why did you lie though?" I asked feeling tears forming in my eyes. He wiped one away when it fell.  
"I really did think that I was doing the best thing for your mom when I left"  
"Why did you leave though?" I asked.  
"I left because I thought your mom would be in danger if we stayed. Your uncle tried to kill her at her birthday party when she got a paper cut. When I told her we were leaving she wanted to come with us, so I lied and broke her heart" dad said.  
"Dad, that was such a stupid thing to do" I said.  
"I know, and I've missed your mom so much. What hurts the most is how easily she believed the lie" he said.  
He looked like he was about to cry and I hugged him. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing in my arms and kissing my forehead.  
"You said you could show people what you are thinking. Could you show me your past?" he asked.  
"Of course"I said.  
I showed him everything from my violent birth until now.  
"I'm so sorry Nessie, if I knew about you I would have never left" he said.  
"Just don't ever leave again" I said.  
"I won't, I promise" he said sincerely.  
What if I die? I thought.  
"You will not die. I just got you and I will not lose you" he said.  
I forgot he could hear my thoughts.  
"Where's your mom by the way?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I ran away to look for you" I said.  
"Actually, I'm right here" said an all to familiar voice.  
"Mom" I said  
"Nessie"  
"Bella"  
"Edward"  
My parents just stared at each other unmoving.  
My dad ran to my mom and hugged her tightly to his chest.  
"I owe you an apology Bella, no I owe you so much more than that" he said.  
"Carlisle already told me what about you lying to everyone" she said.  
"How long have you been here?" he asked.  
"Awhile, I overheard your whole conversation with Nessie. I was going to come in and see her but I didn't want to ruin the moment you two were having" mom said.  
"Mom" I said.  
She looked at me "Nessie, oh god. Carlisle already told me what's wrong with you and what's been happening" she said.  
"Mom, I'm really scared" I said.  
"Nessie, you are going to be fine, you have to be fine" she said as she hugged me. She started sobbing into my shoulder.  
"I can't lose you baby" she sobbed.  
"We can't lose you" dad added.  
Mom looked at him and said "you really do care about her, don't you?" she asked.  
"Of course, the moment I realized she was our daughter I loved her" he said.  
"I was always so afraid that you would reject her if you ever found about her" mom said.  
"Why?" dad and I asked at the same time.  
"I truly believed that you didn't love me. When you said that what happened the other night made you realize it was time for a change, I thought you meant..." she trailed off.  
Dad's eyes widened in surprise. "You thought I was referring to the night we made love. Didn't you?" he asked.  
"Yes" she said.  
"Bella, that was the best night of my existence" dad said.  
"I thought that I wasn't enough for you, and that was why you didn't love me. I thought that you would reject our daughter because you wouldn't want the responsibility that comes with raising a child. I thought that you wouldn't love her just like you didn't love me. I had no reason to believe that you would love me or want me around now that I had a baby" she said.  
Dad was at a loss for words.  
"My stupid lies messed everything up. Bella, I love you, I always have and I always will. Actually, I didn't think this was possible, but I love you even more now knowing that you had my baby. I just wish I was there to watch her grow up" he said sadly.  
"I love you too Edward, and I forgive you. I want to be with you again, but it might take awhile for me to trust you again. What you did really hurt" mom said.  
"That's okay, take all the time you need" dad said.  
It was sweet to see and hear the feelings my parents still had for each other. I hoped that they could work things out and fix their relationship.  
I stared at them for a moment before I felt a sharp shooting pain in back. I screamed out loud before the entire world went black.

**Please Review**


	10. Unexpected

**Chapter 10: Unexpected**

**Bella's POV**

When Renesmee screamed I reacted faster than I ever thought possible.  
"Renesmee!" I screamed.

Edward was holding onto her looking like he would cry.  
Carlisle ran in the room at lightning speed.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"I don't know. She screamed and then she passed out" I said.  
He had her in his arms in an instant and into a lab.  
"I'm going to run more tests on her. I think she might be having an allergic reaction to the medicine that is causing her a lot of pain.  
Another boy appeared in the room along with another vampire.  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"I'm Taylor Jr. I've been traveling with Nessie. I'm also her boyfriend" he said.  
"Are you half vampire?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound rude.  
"Yes, I am" he said.  
"I'm his father, although I didn't know that until yesterday" said the other vampire.  
"How did you meet my daughter?" I asked.  
"I met her back in Forks, I liked her immediately and then we fell in love with each other" he said.  
I could tell that he was telling the truth, he spoke very highly of my daughter. We continued to talk for awhile until Carlisle came back with an unreadable expression on his face.  
"It appears that I missed something the first time I examined her, and this is only going to make it more difficult to help her" he said.  
My eyes widened in fear.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"Taylor Jr. have you ever been... intimate with Nessie?" he asked.  
Edward and I looked at each other in pure shock. We didn't know what to say.  
Taylor Jr. was fidgeting nervously before he answered "yes, it was a few days ago we had just told each other that we were falling in love with each other. We started kissing, and one thing led to another" he said getting redder and redder with each passing word.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"It appears that she is pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl" he said leaving us all stunned.

**THE END  
A/N: There will be a sequel which will focus a lot on Renesmee's and Taylor's love. It will be called Red Dawn.**


End file.
